1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for displaying images of each group of images stored by being divided into a plurality of groups in a mobile terminal so as to allow a user to easily search or select images, and to a mobile terminal implementing such method.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, a mobile terminal is a portable device which is equipped with one or more functions among a voice/video communication function, an information input/output function, a data storage function, and the like.
As the functions thereof become diversified, the mobile terminal incorporates a variety of complicated functions, such as capturing images or video via a camera, playing music files or video files, playing games, receiving broadcasts, and the like. Also, the mobile terminal has been implemented as an integrated multimedia player
Related art mobile terminals display images stored by being divided into a plurality of groups, in which if a certain group is selected, a plurality of images included in the group are displayed in an index format screen display using thumbnail images, and an original image corresponding to a thumbnail image selected on the index screen is displayed in a full screen display format.
Accordingly, if images included in a certain other group are to be displayed, a user must select the certain group from among a group list. If the certain new group is thusly selected, only thumbnail images of the images included in the group are displayed in the index screen display. That is, the images included in the group prior to the group change are not displayed in the index screen display.